Suikoden 3: Heiwa Chapters
by Death Angel5
Summary: A life littered with nothing but tragedy and continuing angst about the past is getting the former king nowhere; but his purpose takes a turn as he suddenly becomes involved with the new strife...
1. Jowy's Downfall

Suikoden 3: Heiwa Chapters  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Jowy's Downfall  
  
The game had finally come to an end. Highland was defeated; the Blight family's rule had come to an end. And now the unified state of Heiwa was formed 3 months ago. A stable government now defends against such lands as Harmonia; which had sided itself with Highland in the past. Or Toran, President Lepant gave the impression that he was almost wary when signing the agreement of allies.  
  
The trophy could be put on either the clever Shu's shelf, or the teenaged leader of the army.  
  
But Jowy Atreides couldn't have predicted this. Not even the late Luca Blight.  
  
A lone figure stood at a door that "Employees ONLY." He carefully knocked at the wooden surface, it echoed to his ears. All that could be seen was a long and pale blond ponytail streaming down his back.  
  
"Come in." a rough voice resonded on the otherside of the door.  
  
Inside was a area that resembled a stock room. All the shippings came here first, as Mr. Keito had the sign the papers first. There was a huge opening at the back the size of a garage used for carriages and carts.  
  
"My shifts over, Sir." His voice was gentle but with a certain pubescent male tone.  
  
Mr. Keito turned around, he had a roughly shaven face, dirty work overalls. "Then let me get you your salary for the week" he replied. He led the mysterious stranger out of the stock room.  
  
The man pulled a pen out of his pocket, and a cheque from a nearby counter. He quickly scribbled something before sticking it out to the young man to show it to him.  
  
"150 potch! What kind of SHIT are you handing me?!" He yelled, his voice audible through the entire shop this time.  
  
The man put a finger to his lips, "SSH! Keep your voice down!" he warned in a gruff manner. "You've been late 3 times this week alone!"  
  
The boy's mouth twisted into a taunt wire. There was nothing he could say to that.  
  
"It better not happen again or-"  
  
"I'll be fired." He said quietly finishing Mr. Keito's sentence. He had better to just comply, instead of making a scene. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Don't be late anymore, son. I'm just handing you a word of advice."  
  
"I won't..Sir." he said. A pale hand snaked out and took the piece of paper, surrendering to Mr. Keito's warning without further protest. He sighed heavily and walked out, silently deciding whether to damn his employer or his late habits.  
  
The sky was partially cloudy with bits of sunshine peeking out here and there. A crisp fall wind greeted him as he exited the shop. He pulled his hat low over his face. No one knew him now, and he intended to keep it that way. To think, if anyone were to discover that..no, it just could not happen!  
  
Kyaro hasn't changed.he thought as his eyes travelled the surroundings. It was the kind of village that war couldn't change. He had betrayed Kyaro as a City State spy. And then turned around and backstabbed the State with the help of Kage. And even after then, he disappeared as his kingdom crumbled before him.  
  
He kicked at a pile of dead leaves. The worst was running out on Hiro, and leaving him with unanswered questions. Hiro and Nanami just happened to come in exactly after he had murdered Anabelle. There was no denying it, he was holding the blood-spattered knife for proof. But at least Kyaro knew none of that.  
  
Children were playing in the cobblestone streets, a few of them he recognized. He tilted his hat up slightly so he could look at them, how many of them had brothers in the Unicorn Brigade? He could see the now abandoned Kyaro Highland Station past them, and not so fondly remembered his time there. Even the wooden arch to the south was untouched.  
  
He paused where he could see the bronzed gate of the Atreides' Clan. He could see the mansion in the distance. What was Father doing now, long after his traitorous successor was ordered out of the family? Did Rosa ever think of him? His brothers probably had forced the memory of him the day he was taken away by soldiers. At least Marco would not turn into another Jowy. They weren't even related by blood.  
  
Everything's backfired on me. I've lost everything and everyone I ever cared about. He thought bitterly. He clenched his fists inside his sleeves and kept on his way home.  
  
Who was he now?. Not Jowy Atreides, heir to the clan. Nor Jowy Blight, King of Highland. He was just plain old Jowy.  
  
And now Jowy lived in the dojo on the western district of the village. He was the ghost everyone talked about. The "dark shadow" moving around in Genkaku's old house. There was nothing left in this world for him except an empty home and a few memories to hold onto.  
  
The blond stopped and glanced behind to make sure he wasn't being tailed. Then started the thickly forested area to his current residence. Jowy thanked Grandpa for living so huddled away from the rest of Kyaro. Hiro used to say he wished they lived closer to the town, but truthfully Jowy liked it just fine. He would stay out there for as long as possible, to get away from being an heir.  
  
What was Hiro doing now?  
  
The cerulean eyed boy had heard he had become the president of Heiwa. It figured, Jowy supposed. After all, Hiro had led thousands of men and woman alike to victory. His best friend, the shyest and most gentle person he ever knew had developped into the president of an entire country.  
  
All because of that Bright Shield rune.  
  
Ever since the brown haired shounen acquired that rune and himself the Black Sword rune, it seemed they were destined to be enemies. Maybe Jowy's lust for power caused this all, no, he had a desire to help. He wanted a better future, not power. That's why he and Hiro walked down the separate paths in the Sindar shrine.  
  
This was ordained. All of this was charted for the two of us. Jowy declared to himself. That was why he didn't choose the same path as Hiro. The blond boy didn't regret staying loyal to Highland, a kingdom he thought if routed in the right direction would make a change. It gained freedom, only not the way he wanted it.  
  
I guess this is how it's meant to be, Hiro. I'm only sorry we can't go back to the way we were. He removed the hat and shook out his long blond ponytail. There was just enough sunlight for it to gleam. It wasn't a bright day, as gray clouds littered the sky. Autumn was here, yet it was still several months to Winter thankfully.  
  
The path continued, the trees dense on either side. It was horrible coming through here at night he imagined. Luckily he never had to experience that yet.  
  
Jowy smiled to himself, at the very least it was private.  
  
A small clearing was just up ahead, then it would head off into another narrow path before reaching the dojo.  
  
"Somebody help me!!!" a voice called from up ahead. Jowy's head popped up. That sounded like a desperate person too, like as if they were in pain or something.  
  
"Must be from the clearing!" he realized quickly. He started running hastily. His mind quickening with every step. He wasn't familiar with the voice, and in Kyaro, you could recognize everyone and anyone's voice, except if they were a foreigner. He reached the clearing within record time. Jowy was puffing and panting but still his mind was focused on the task at hand.  
  
His sky blue eyes scanned the large area, determination surfacing in them.  
  
"OI! Can anyone hear me?!"  
  
He could see a figure waving in the distance, they were in a sitting position.  
  
"Thataway!" Jowy determined outloud. Who are you anyway? He wondered as he neared them.  
  
"Ohhhhh K'soh.." he heard. A girl with brown hair sat in front of him, she apparently did not see Jowy yet.  
  
"Are..you alright?" Jowy said delicately as he approached.  
  
Her head shot up, "Nani?!!" Hey eyes widened, and then softened a little. "Oh.." She looked no more than 15, with hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. It was russet and had a few tendrils on the right, while her left eye was completely shrouded by a bang.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." He said directly and calmly. "What's the." his eyes caught sight of her wrists that were trapped in a rusted iron animal trap. Not clenched onto her wrists luckily but just enough so that she couldn't move.  
  
"Don't budge, any sharp movement could trigger it and it would clamp down on you." Jowy said, looking her straight in the eye. "It would crush the bones in your wrist." He informed her bluntly.  
  
"But I'll get you out, trust me." If Jowy could be sweet to anybody, it was girls and children.  
  
The girl inhaled sharply, but nodded her comprehension quickly. Jowy gave her a half-smile, of encouragement perhaps. Her eyes gave away something that looked like fear, but they were hard to read. They were like amber, a color he had only seen in one Indian summer.  
  
::Crackle::  
  
Jowy whirled around. He had heard the unmistakable splintering of dead leaves under feet. A lone wolf sat there, nobly. Its fur was perfectly gray, and eyes that pierced him into place.  
  
"AWOOO.."  
  
"I thought you would have run away." The girl said, almost amused. The wolf stood there in silence. Jowy looked from it to the tawny-eyed girl. There was almost a staring contest going on, it seemed to him.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh! I was trying to save this animal from this trap, and that's how I wound up here." She explained, seeing Jowy's puzzled expression.  
  
"I see." he said quietly. This girl belonged inside; perhaps as a domestic assistant to her mother. She gave him a feeling of nostalgia, for she was parallel to Jilia.  
  
The beast cocked its head to the side in interest. It regarded the pair with an intensity but authentic curiosity.  
  
Okay, that thing is so going to eat us. Jowy groaned in his head. He wasn't looking forward to being wolf bait. But the girl was still talking to the creature, even if it did appear to comprehend.  
  
"It's not going to hurt us." The lass explained, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hai." She spoke in a foreign language. She could be trusted to know what she was talking about. The wolf walked away; bored with the scene.  
  
Jowy nodded, and cracked his knuckles, never taking his eyes off the brown- haired girl. She met him with an equally concentrated expression before glancing away again.  
  
I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. He had only seen eyes like that on Hiro. Deep intense. They were ponds of worry but also of unseen innocence. Hiro had eyes you could lose yourself in, like a pool of mud you would sink in if you stayed there too long. And Jowy could easily see that she too, had not had an easy life.  
  
"Don't move. Whatever you do, don't move." He warned gently, bracing his hands. Jowy grasped the trap firmly. Rust was burning into his flesh but it would have to wait to bother him. His large hands spread out over the snare so it was completely in his grip. His jawline tightened as his teeth clenched.  
  
It would not split apart, even if he was stronger than average of someone his age.  
  
Black Sword, of the rune of Beginning.lend me your strength. He prayed silently. Concentration brewed on his face. The young girl had her eyes closed, and appeared asorbed in focus as well. If he had've known better, he would have believed she was lending him her strength.  
  
"1.2."  
  
I need power!  
  
The aura of the rune enveloped him.  
  
"3!"  
  
A black glow suddenly started to blaze from his hand. It engulfed the snare and fused with it. It broke to pieces.  
  
"I did..it!!" Jowy exclaimed.  
  
She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Thank..you."  
  
Of course it took him a few moments to realize that she was waiting for him to say something. He coughed a few times, and ran a hand through his hair. The long blond strands all perfectly in place.  
  
"It was nothing, ma'am." He winked one crystal blue orb. The girl giggled briefly, and then extended her hand; her nails were black and lengthy.  
  
"They call me Raini." She glanced at him expectantly, as she waited for him to take her hand. He tilted his head to the side somewhat, while capturing her hand with both of his own. Jowy beamed at the blush he received.  
  
Her name, it was the most interesting name he had ever heard, like it had a story behind it that was begging to be told.  
  
"Raini? That's different, huh?" He saw her tilt the corners of her mouth up slightly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, a light vanilla & almost floral scent wafted to his nose.  
  
Raini appeared, and even behaved different from every other female in Kyaro. Nanami was one of the only exceptions, and possibly Jilia. Hai, the other girls were haughty and to a far extent, condescending. Where are you from? He marveled inside his skull.  
  
"Awoooooo!" The beast howled, quieter than before. It stood up from its position on its hind legs, and approached the pair. The wolf circled the duo numerous times and settled itself at the side of the lass.  
  
"Sugoi, Great job.Shizuka." She murmered in a quiet yet self-assured voice, whilst stroking the animal's head fondly. Her voice took a lower tone.  
  
What?!  
  
"Raini?" Jowy interupted, scuffing the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Konnichiwa.." She smirked at the beast, and adjusted the red scarf around her neck. The creature had its eyes closed in contentment. It evidently was familiar with Raini. But, how was this possible?  
  
Jowy's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "You know this beast?"  
  
The female shifted her attention from the wolf to the young man standing before her. "Sou, it seems to recognize me." She replied nonchalantly. She fingered the collar of her ebony shirt, pulling at the leathery hide. "No matter." She shrugged her shoulders, the beast retreated back into the forest. He assumed it was the last of the being.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done without you..." She said softly, trailing off.  
  
"Jowy." He said simply, with an added chuckle to his voice. The thought about the animal slipped from his focus. She seemed to be opening up slightly and becoming more comfortable.  
  
Raini looked at her feet, and then back at his face. A light flush played across her features.  
  
Jowy smiled, she was shoulder high to him. Girls in Kyaro were much taller. Heck, it took him 15 years to grow to be Nanami's height. Toran perhaps? She wasn't from Highland, at least.  
  
"Jowy ne? Well 'Jowy', I'm honored to meet you." Raini said and punched his shoulder. "I hope that we will meet again, only under different circumstances."  
  
"Different circumstances?"  
  
Suddenly the shorter of the pair yelled a word in an unfamiliar tongue. He assumed it was the same as the native language she was speaking in beforehand. She raised one hand and put the other on her hip.  
  
The boy's eyes widened to saucers. What the hell is she doing?! His mind was racing. All thoughts of her being akin to Jilia were thrown out the window and replaced by a brash swordsman.  
  
"SHIZUKA!" Raini screamed harshly, taking one smooth step away from Jowy. Her mouth leered at him. The frightened little girl had vanished from her persona.  
  
At once, a rustling occurred from the forest nearby. The identical gray wolf manifested itself from the shadows.  
  
"That's.." Jowy mumbled, his gaze darting back from the wolf to Raini.  
  
It casually stalked its way over to her side, and sat down. She whispered something to it's perked ear.  
  
"Meet Shizuka. The most stealthy creature ever to have existed, and the most loyal of any being to ever inhabit the world."  
  
The pale young man blinked, his brain was in every hemisphere. She had been in the hunting snare while now that animal was concurrently obeying her.  
  
"If you know that.."  
  
"Shizuka." She cut him off, and lowered her hand.  
  
Jowy rolled his eyes, "Kuroi, whatever. How on earth did you ever become trapped if you knew that wolf, wouldn't he have stayed away..when you..but." He was confused, he pulled anxiously at his long golden ponytail.  
  
Raini smoothed the down around Shizuka's ears. "Thanks for the opportunity." She spoke very calmly.  
  
"Opportunity?!" Damnit! This was not looking prosperous at all for Jowy.  
  
"To do..this!"  
  
The beast immediately moved into place off to the side.  
  
I've been a victim of a manipulative thief! The realization finally hit him. His soft blue eues widened,this girl had planned this before he arrived at the scene!  
  
Raini raised her left hand. It glowed a teal color and was almost blinding; even in broad daylight. Rays of azure spread around them; almost like a prism.  
  
"Wind Rune! Allow me your strength!" she bellowed. The light crystalized around her and encased her in it. An emblem of three sharply curved thick lines blazed on her hand. Her boy was being slowly raised into the air.  
  
Jowy whirled around and raised his hands warily. His eyes flitted quickly around him.  
  
A gusty sound surrounded them. Leaves from the tree whipped by Jowy as a cold wind circled around him now. It swirled around him over and over. His alert stance was slipping as he could not keep his mind in sync with the wind whipping around him.  
  
"Wind of Sleep!" Raini yelled, her voice becoming hoarse. It echoed the distance between them.  
  
Jowy's eyes started to droop. The chilly wind beating around him developed suddenly mild and had a fresh & sweet smell to it. A lullaby-like melody accompanied the current of air, and he suddenly wanted to sleep.  
  
His blue eyes closed over his pale skin. The last thing he saw was the shining light coming from that rune.  
  
"Hi..ro." he mumbled, his lips numbing as he dropped groggily to his knees. From there, he collapsed onto the soft ground. His breathing came in even; he was in a deep sleep.  
  
Raini lowered her hand. Her imprisonment shattered and the pieces evaporated into the air. She fell harshly from the few feet in the air, and onto her knees as well. She cracked her knuckles, barely panting.  
  
She looked up, Jowy was slumbering several metres in front of her. His blond hair was strewn all around his perfectly. She smiled contently to herself.  
  
"Shizuka." She stood, wiping at her tight black chinos.  
  
The gray beast came into view once more. She patted its head. "Give Beca my best wishes."  
  
The auburn-haired young woman reached into Jowy's pocket. Raini pulled out a few coins before setting it into her own pouch. She placed them carefully in a tiny container attached to Shizuka's concealed leather collar.  
  
"Arigato. She probably is waiting for you on the former Highland/City-State border. "  
  
The beast barked once very gruffly, and stalked off back into the forest.  
  
Raini saluted the sleeping boy, "And thank you." She said smiling.  
  
(To be Continued.) 


	2. Tavern Mayhem

Chapter 2: Tavern Mayhem  
  
Darkness.  
  
"."  
  
It's nightime.  
  
"Ughhh"  
  
It's time to wake up.  
  
"Raini?"  
  
Jowy.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, each moment revealed a millimetre of twin azure orbs. Jowy had returned to consciousness, and was alone. "Damnit." He muttered quietly, cursing the girl who had stolen his money.  
  
This would only happen to me, he growled silently. Not only had he had his salary chopped this week, but now that little bit that he had was taken from him. Now Jowy was already out of sorts, and this just made it worse. He laughed bitterly, "And now THIS happens."  
  
The boy carefully propped himself up, his mind still hazy from sleep. Jowy groaned and looked around himself. The woods were shadowy and sinister eyes peered out from the inside. If anything, I should get out of here. Jowy thought to himself. He was going to have to go back to town anyway. Maybe his employer would take pity on him and give him more money to hold over until the next time he was paid.  
  
The blond quickly hurried down the path out of the woods. Jowy was damn cautious not to spend another minute unaccompanied out here.  
  
*** Jowy exhaled, the nights weren't too chilly yet; since it was still Autumn. He could still remember sitting on his front veranda on nights like these, and just looking and listening. Since the mansion was in the Northern part of town, and on a hill, he could have a view of the entire village. It was best, when in the fall the huge Harvest moon would be sitting proudly in the ebony sky. "But that was when I was an Atreides." He reflected sadly. Still, Kyaro was reasonably calm at night, not at all like Muse. The humble nature of the town made it that way, he supposed, except for one certain store at the farther end of town; the East side.  
  
This had the possibility to be worse than the woods. The shop was turned into a tavern at night. And Jowy had let that slip his mind. He stood outside the building, and could hear the clamor from within. The swinging doors also provided a partial view of the ruckus happening inside.  
  
Oh, of course it would be the same owner, but it was a different place now. Not one for someone his age, "I can only imagine what sort of people are in there.." he cringed, thinking of all the drunks and showgirls that could inside.  
  
But money was more important. Actually, lack of money was more important. "This is it," he said outloud, glancing about him. "Here goes."  
  
He pushed open the painted red doors. The music and belching of the tavern came to his ears.  
  
"Hey Loree, don't be stingy, Giv'me more beer!!!" He heard an obviously intoxicated voice yell out. A man with a roughly shaven face sat at a table shaking an empty mug.  
  
Jowy continued walking and saw the person the drunkard was talking to.  
  
A young woman who looked 18, balancing a tray with drinks on one hand turned around abruptly and shook her head. "No you Greek fool, you had enough. Go on home to your wife!" As she turned back around, he could see she had different tints of blond in her hair, which was pulled back tightly into a ponytail.  
  
The former king of Highland thanked God for not letting this people notice him as he made his way through the crowded tavern. Nobody seemed aware of his presence in general. This was a good thing, he supposed. His only problem now was finding where his employer was.  
  
"Shit.." the blonde muttered underneath his breath. Jowy glnced around anxiously, as if almost hoping someone would come and direct him.  
  
"You're a young one, what can I do ya for?" a soft voice asked behind him.  
  
He jumped and whirled around suddenly so suddenly the girl nearly fell back with her tray. "Hey, I was only trying to help.." her voice descended into almost a gentle whine. "Sorry," Jowy replied equally kind. His eyes travelled into hers, as they were the most intricate shade of gray-blue he had ever seen, and the dark makeup around her eyes brought them out even more.  
  
He took a deep breath and deduced she would help him. "I'm looking for Mr. Keito.he's my e-"  
  
"Employer." She interrupted. "I got ya." She said with an appealing smile. Hey eyes were locked on him constantly, freezing him into place. He nodded in response. "Hey, Rena, do you know where the boss is?" she shouted to a doorway nearby.  
  
"He's in here." A rather jaded voice replied. "Give us a few minutes." The person left before the blond boy had a chance to regard them.  
  
"Business." Loree stated tossing her hand.  
  
Make this quick.Jowy whispered impatiently. The less time he spent in there, the better.  
  
"Well, I got orders," Loree said, pulling on the skirt she wore. "And the boys over there look like big spenders, so I think I can get a few big tips from'em" she signaled to a group of men who were all cheering loudly. "See you."  
  
"The less time, the better.." Jowy reiterated to himself, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down at an vacanted table. He sighed, he just wanted to get in and out of here. Now he was delayed. Now Jowy had grown up in a wealthy family, and was more or less sheltered against the violent and filthy lifestyle. Yet even with the brutality he saw during the previous year, he still didn't like it.  
  
What would Hiro do in this situation? He wondered, his chin resting in his palm. Nanami would probably march right up there before Hiro had a chance to stop her, or make Jowy do it.  
  
But only if it were the way it used to be. He knew it could never be like that now. Nanami was dead. She had died protecting himself and her brother from Gerudo. The damn arrow had pierced the flesh almost through to the other side. Jowy had asked to send a messenger to bring his condolences,, but of course Leon Silverburg denied the request.  
  
"There is no room for human emotion in war. It's a sad and unnecessary thing."  
  
Jowy snorted bitterly at the remembrance.  
  
Nanami was like an older sister. A friend. Someone whom he loved dearly.  
  
Love.  
  
Jowy married Jilia just to destory Luca Blight. Seed and Culgan knew it, and Leon knew it. Jilia was aware of that also. He never wedded her for love, they both knew it. But was Jilia that determined to make things better she would sacrifice her brother's life and her own future?  
  
I'm a monster.  
  
He was disgusted with himself, he frowned. There was nothing he could do now to bring back Nanami. And even if Hiro was willing to, their friendship would never be the same. Friends were different from allies; and enemies were different from battle opponents.  
  
He would give anything for those days around this time of year when the Kyaro Autumn Festival was happening. Lanterns all hanging from the homes.  
  
Jowy, Hiro, and Nanami.. I'd trade anything just for-  
  
"Here here!!" A voice shouted, breaking Jowy's thoughts. He glowered, his thin blond brows furrowing. Whoever it was, there was more than 1, he could tell by the incessant laughing.  
  
"Innkeeper! Drinks on me! I've got the cash!" another equally loud voice yelled.  
  
Who the hell could be that noisy, even at a tavern? Viktor wasn't that loud, even when he went on one of little rambles about Flik's tactics. Jowy turned slowly, his shoulders shaking from his twitching.  
  
About 3 people were congregated around a table approximately 10 feet away. The first one he saw was a blond girl, with spiky chopped hair. She had her arms folded across her chest, and inclined backwards in the short backed chair. The next person over was another female, except this one was had much darker skin, and wild and untamed dark curls framed her face. She seemed to nod and smile as the voice continued and continued to speak about something or other.  
  
"Lor-EEEEE!!" the girl across the table from the pair shouted loudly, waving her arms wildly as she attempted to get the attention of the waitress. Jowy could not see her clearly enough as she had her back turned to him.  
  
"Too young, sorry girls." The familiar voice responded from across the room calmly.  
  
"You're so loud!" the coiled-haired girl chortled, clouting the other girl on her shoulder playfully. The duo began to argue with random lighthearted punches and hair-pulls.  
  
They were attracting the attention of several patrons around, but all were too drunk to do anything about it.  
  
The girl in black unexpectedly stopped chattering for a moment to pause and look about her. She turned completely around in the chair, and met face to face with Jowy.  
  
"KUSO!!!!" She cursed too loudly. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth.  
  
That girl! She's HERE?  
  
Jowy all too soon realized he was face to face with his thief. Raini started breathing heavily. "You're the one that stole my money!" The blond yelled, standing up and storming towards her. She inclined backwards towards the table slightly, her hands gripping the edge of it.  
  
"First rule of conning is NOT to get caught, Raini." The darkskinned one said calmly walking near her friend. The short-haired one shook her head but never moved.  
  
Jowy stopped dead in his tracks about 10 cm. directly in front of the almost cowering female and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hold it, lets do some negotiating here kids."  
  
"You're not helping me much, Kurisu." Raini shot a look at her friend. Her voice was unlike when he first met her. Her manner was brash and rather bold for a girl of such young age.  
  
Jowy eyed the two of them, Kurisu looked like she had a lot of negotiating and stategy skills.  
  
"I'm doing more than Shinasan over there." The other blond perked up and smirked. Shinasan didn't say a word.  
  
"A silent tongue means a smart head. The situation will be resolved if you calm down."  
  
"No deals. I want my money." Jowy said with no intention of compromising. "I want the potch that was in my wallet returned NOW." He loomed over dangerously close to Raini; his face nearing hers.  
  
Kurisu sighed and plopped down in a nearby chair.  
  
"How about this, I give you your money and we don't tell anyone that I'm a lying conniving bandit?" Raini stammered, her voice rising nervously.  
  
"Money first." Jowy could live with that. I wasn't really all that anxious to ask Mr. Keito anyway. He thought to himself. His face was inches apart from hers, and he could see the color returning to her face a bit.  
  
Raini scrambled around Jowy and pulled a leather wallet from her pocket, she threw it back at him and frowned. "There. Hope you're satisfied." She huffed loudly and walked away heavily.  
  
Jowy breathed a sigh of relief and winked at Kurisu. "See, I was able to get it back without your help." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest in response. He supposed she didn't like it when she was wrong.  
  
"I'll be going now, thank you very much." The young boy said putting the crumpled hat on his head. Guess I should give Loree a tip, for at least trying to help me. He supposed. Jowy casually opened the brown leather wallet, but was furious to find nothing but black material on the inside.  
  
"Nani?! She tricked me, AGAIN!"  
  
"That's what you get." Shinasan said, in a sneering tone. Kurisu laughed loudly behind him.  
  
How could he have let this happen once more? Jowy should have known better. His logic must have gone when he thought he could live a normal life here in Kyaro without any troubles.  
  
His hands began to shake.  
  
I expected soldiers, not little thiefs! He thought as he started stomping off in the direction the brown haired girl went.  
  
"Raini!" he screamed, his voice screaming bloody murder. Patrons looked up, but did nothing.  
  
A giggle from up ahead was heard. "GET BACK HERE!" He growled, his pitch hightening. Jowy ducked and dodged his way around tables and chairs until he reached the swinging doors which were still in motion from the previous person.  
  
The night air blew gently. A slight gust of wind ripped up at his clothes. But the girl appeared long gone with his money.  
  
"Damn you!" he yelled, clenching his fists tightly and kicking at the dirt. "Damn you bitch!!" His breath showed in the chilly night air. Old man Winter was approaching. But the cold could not affect him now.  
  
Things couldn't possible get worse at this point. Was "God"[1] trying to punish him for his actions of the past. Jowy was really getting pissed about no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to go right for him.  
  
::CRASH::  
  
A loud clatter of metal could be heard off to the side of the structure as something fell and crash-impacted with the ground.  
  
"Oh damn you to Hell.." a voice hissed quietly, but he heard what they said.  
  
Got you. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding, yet he smirked uncontrollably. Jowy peered about him and walked slowly, taking huge steps closer towards where he heard the noise from.  
  
" Sugoi! What luck, it didn't break!"  
  
He rounded the corner carefully and quietly. Knowing that stealth was the best method in attacking your enemy from behind.  
  
::TAP TAP::  
  
The side of the wall was shadowed greatly, but a figure was outlined in the darkness. Their back was turned away from him and their shoulders hunched, yet it could be seen that they wore a long ebony coat.  
  
"Yes, hold on, I'm busy.." they said, holding a finger up.  
  
::TAP TAP::  
  
They spun around angrily, eyebrows furrowed. "I said."  
  
"Hello." Jowy said soundly with a knowing tone. He had caught her AGAIN, and this time she couldn't weasel her way out of the situation.  
  
Raini'e eyes bulged, and she stepped backwards quickly. "Damnit, I thought I wasn't followed this far!" Jowy followed her steps, determined not to let her escape this time. She started to panic slightly, her breath coming in short.  
  
He wasn't going to hurt her, although it was obvious that was what she thinking. Jowy had a rule never to hit a woman, no matter how furious he would get.  
  
Rainy kept retreating rearward, slowly and apprehensively until her leg hooked something and she plummeted backwards; landing viciously on a pile of empty cardboard boxes.  
  
What she had caught her leg on was a large mirror that had a fancy but also somewhat mysterious border around it. It came crashing down onto the soil and shattered into pieces around their feet. The sound of the glass splintering echoed in the side alley.  
  
Jowy winced just watching. Never had he met someone so clumsy, although it was partially his fault. "Are you..alright?" he said softly, extending a hand. He was slightly amused, but would not say so. Even if she DID steal from him. The blond extended a hand to the female, whose cheek was cut from a shard of glass that had collided with her flesh.  
  
"Daijouba." She replied flatly.  
  
He frowned. "I don't understand what that means."  
  
"It means 'fine'." She retorted bitterly and closed her eyes. A simple drop of blood slid down her face. She wiped at it with the back of her hand, flinching a little.  
  
Jowy shook his head, and sighed. "All right then, if you say so." Raini stood, brushing debris off her long, button-up coat. She looked up at the Kyaro night sky, her brows puckered. Jowy looked at her, and then at the heavens above.  
  
The luminous moon was out at this time, it shone down on them both. The light shone perfectly on her hair. He pulled his ponytail over his shoulder. His own hair appeared pallid from the white glow.  
  
Jowy was speechless during this time. Although no matter how much he wanted to demand for his money back, he could not bring himself to ruin such a peaceful moment. She continued to gaze at the stars, with an almost childlike awe. Not the brash individual who stole from him before, but, her now. This moment in time seemed innocent, perhaps.  
  
He looked to the skies, once more..  
  
Orion.Aquila.Canis Major.  
  
He could pick them all out. Marcel's library was endless with books of the world, and out of this world. The stars directly above him lay in a milky way. Each glittered brightly, and were dancing, almost.  
  
"Look! There!" Raini exclaimed, pulling his face to look where her finger was pointing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A single shooting star danced quickly across the sky. It seemed to leave almost a trail of sparkly dust as went.  
  
"Wow.." he breathed.  
  
The girl turned towards him. "Did you make a wish?" she inquired softly.  
  
"Nah, I don't believe in wishes," Jowy replied, almost sadly, "Not anymore." He added. Not since I left my friends behind. He said silently.  
  
"The stars are not yet fading out."  
  
"Hmmm? Raini?"  
  
"I mean, you still have time."  
  
Jowy tilted his head to the side, in query. Why did she seem to care so much whether or not he believed in wishes?  
  
"Raini." he began, a nervous tone in his voice."why are you.."  
  
She put a finger to his lips, "Shhhusshhh! Someone's coming!"  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper. He hadn't heard anything.  
  
Then he heard it, the footsteps. They were coming at a rapid pace, and there were hushed whispers along with it, they weren't all that far way either.  
  
Ohhhh this is so not good.Jowy thought to himself, pushing back against the side. Raini stood in place, eyeing the direction that the sounds came from. Remains of glass were scattered at her feet.  
  
"They're coming, at least try to hide!" the fair-haired male said in a half panic, half fuming manner. Trepidation was building up inside him.  
  
"Will you be quiet, there's no point in running. We'll just calmly explain the situation to them." Raini shushed him. She didn't budge, he was tempted to throw her behind a few of the cartons.  
  
"We're in an alley, all alone, with broken merchandise, I think they'll be suspicious."  
  
She turned towards him, and pointed a finger at the boy. "Will you shut up! If you hadn't have found me this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
So much for a peaceful moment.  
  
"We wouldn't be having this discussion if you hadn't have stolen my money!" Jowy yelled, his voice straught with frustration. She was back to her old self.  
  
"Well if that's how you feel, why don't you leave." She retorted bitterly. The girl turned her back angrily, hair flying behind her.  
  
"Uhhhh! You're giving me a headache!!!" Jowy slumped headfirst into the wall.  
  
"And you're under military arrest." A new voice cut in.  
  
Raini and Jowy both spun around in one swift motion. All resentment toward each other faded with the arrival of immense panic.  
  
No running.  
  
No hiding.  
  
This had all the possibilities of serious trouble.  
  
  
  
(To be Continued.)  
  
  
  
[1] - I was inspired by the quote: "What is God in these times of war?" I believe it was SI, but correct me if I'm wrong. 


End file.
